


No Matter What

by Canadia69



Series: Bad Touch [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, if you want a tag just let me know, there's not much I really need to tag here, unwanted feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I won't give them up.'</p><p>"1.."</p><p>Stiles closed his eyes.</p><p>'Never.'</p><p>Panic surging through his body at the feel of the cold metal of the silencer pressed to his forehead.</p><p>"2.."</p><p>The click of the hammer being pulled back.</p><p>'Not to anyone.'</p><p>Stiles started to shake.</p><p>'Not to you'</p><p>"3.."</p><p>'I won't give them up.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> I know.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Life happened.  
> Keep in mind that I am well aware that the time frame would have never worked. Everyone would have died.  
> But this is a fictional work of another fictional work, so timelines be damned.  
> Sorry its so short, but I love it.  
> Enjoy :3

_I won't give them up._

"1.."

Stiles closed his eyes.

_Never._

Panic surging through his body at the feel of the cold metal of the silencer pressed to his forehead.

"2.."

The click of the hammer being pulled back.

_Not to anyone._

Stiles started to shake.

 

_Not to you_

"3.."

_I won't give them up._

The wetness was the first thing he noticed.

Maybe being shot didn't hurt if it's in the head. 

Maybe all he gets is these brief seconds of feeling his blood running down his face before he dies.

The second thing he noticed was the noise.

It was like being boxed on the ears times a thousand.

But there shouldn't have a been a noise.

When Stiles opened his eyes he saw the teacher? Assassin. Fall to the floor.

Behind him was one of the hazard suit guys.

Holding a gun.

What?

He noticed whoever it was start to take his helmet off.

Oh.

Agent McCall.

"Stiles. Are you alright?!"

Stiles opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Stiles?"

Stiles couldn't help himself when he reached up to touch his face, before spitting whatever blood onto the floor.

Wiping his face raw.

He was only at it for a few seconds before Rafa reached a hand out and grabbed at Stiles wrists.

"Stiles. It's okay. You're okay."

Stiles paused his motions and looked up at the man.

Rafa quickly wrapped Stiles up in his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Shh, baby, you're okay. I'm here."

Only then did Stiles realize he was crying.

Rafa did nothing but hold him.

\----

He's not sure when it happened or what made him feel this way.

He hated it.

He hated him.

Hated him for all the things he did to him.

Hated him for all the things he made him feel.

For the punishments.

For the rewards.

For anything and everything he did.

He hated him.

So why..?

But he knows why.

No matter how fucked up it is.

He's known for a while.

\----

They were both a little shocked when Stiles lifted his head and pressed their lips together.

Stiles pulled away immediately, shocked by his own actions.

"I..mph" Stiles couldn't say anything before Rafa pulled him back for another kiss.

It wasn't rough or rushed, but gentle, slow, calming even. 

Which was new. 

Rafa moved from his lips to his cheek, and down his neck.

Peppering him with soft, gentle kisses.

In between each kiss, he would murmur things.

"..baby.." kiss.

"..It's okay.." kiss.

"..I love you.." kiss.

"..Always.." Rafa took the crying boys face in his hands. Wiping the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs.

He kissed Stiles forehead for the last time before he looked at him with a worried expression.

"Listen Stiles, they said the cure is tea. I don't understand, but they said the cure was some rare tea leaves, they said you would know."

Stiles didn't understand.

Tea?

But..

Who's they?

Rare tea leaves..

Stiles eyes widened as he finally got it.

He saw them.

In the vault.

He took Rafa's face and pressed a hard kiss to the mans lips.

"Thank you.." It was quiet. Whispered.

Neither he nor Rafa had time to react before Stiles took off running.

Stiles didn't want to think about it.

He couldn't.

As much as he hated the man..

The feeling was wavering.

And he had no idea what he was supposed to think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any who, I was not a fan of season 4, like at all. I feel like I should state that.  
> I was writing this for every time Rafa and Stiles had an interaction but I'm probably going to be making up my own since I probably won't be watching season 5. Sorry :/ Which means that I will be ending this series sooner than I wanted. There will be at least 4 or 5 more parts, maybe more.  
> I will write all the scenes from season 4(there was only like 2 i think), but they may not be 100% accurate because I don't really want to watch the episode again for reference.  
> I know, it makes me sad too.  
> If you do however want me to write a scene from 5(when it airs obviously) I may just go watch that scene, but I promise nothing. And if I do write it, it will be put under my tumblr prompts series.  
> Thanks for reading :3  
> SPOILERS FOR THIS SERIES----  
> \-------  
> \-------  
> I'm going to change the tags later on when it becomes relevant, but i decided to make this a bad ending type story.  
> Stiles doesn't get 'saved'.(He doesn't die. I would never!!)  
> I feel this is appropriate simply becomes this series has died, just like my soul did with the show.  
> If this is not where you wanted it to go, or you don't like unhappy endings, sorry :/ but it looks like this is were we part ways 3:


End file.
